Save Me (OCN)
Details *'Title:' 구해줘 / Guhaejwo *'Also known as:' Rescue Me *'Genre:' Action, suspense, thriller, crime, dark Season 1 *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' OCN *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Aug-05 to 2017-Sep-24 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 22:20 *'Original Soundtrack:' Save Me (OCN) OST Synopsis A girl is surrounded by suspicious people and quietly whispers, “Save me!” in a dark neighborhood alleyway, and a couple of unemployed youths hear her and run to her rescue. They discover that she’s trapped in some kind of pseudo-religious cult and try to help her, but what ensues is a sequence of horrifying tension-filled events that make us wonder more about the science of the human psyche. --MyDramaList User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;The Four Bumpkins *Ok Taecyeon as Han Sang Hwan *Woo Do Hwan as Suk Dong Chul *Lee David as Woo Jung Hoon *Ha Hoe Jung (하회정) as Choi Man Hee ;Sang Mi's family *Seo Ye Ji as Im Sang Mi *Jung Hae Kyun as Im Joo Ho *Yoon Yoo Sun as Kim Bo Eun *Jang Yoo Sang as Im Sang Jin ;People at Goosunwon *Jo Sung Ha as Baek Jung Ki (66) *Park Ji Young as Kang Eun Shil (38) *Jo Jae Yoon as Jo Wan Tae (45) *Son Sang Kyung (손상경) as Jo Wan Duk (40) ;People at Mooji *Son Byung Ho as Han Yong Min (Sang Hwan's father) *Choi Moon Soon (최문순) as Chae Min Hwa (Sang Hwan's mother) *Jang Hyuk Jin as Lee Kang Soo (police officer) *Kim Kwang Gyu as Woo Choon Gil (police officer, Jong Hoon's father) *Hong Sung Duk (홍성덕) as Dong Chul's father *Son Young Soon as Dong Chul's grandmother *Lee Sul Goo (이설구) as shaman Park Soo (ep 4) *Ko Joon as Cha Joon Goo *Kang Kyung Hun as Lee Ji Hee *Son Jong Hak as Chun Jae Soon *Choi Hyuk Joo (최혁주) as restaurant ahjumma *Park Soo Yun (박수연) as Officer Choi Soon Kyung *Jun Yeo Bin (전여빈) as Hong So Rin *Lee Jae Joon (이재준) as Dae Shik *Yoon Jong Suk as Lee Byung Suk *Son Byung Wook (손병욱) as Pil Soo (jjajangmyun deliveryman) *Jung Hee Tae as homeless (ep 1, ep 15) *Jung Joon Won as Jung Goo (ep 4-5) *Min Kyung Ok (민경옥) as Jung Goo's grandmother *Kim Seo Hwi (김서휘) as Yoo Ra (Eun Shil's daughter) Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Studio Dragon, Hidden Sequence *'Director:' Kim Sung Soo *'Original writing:' Jo Geum San (조금산) *'Screenwriter:' Jung Shin Kyu (정신규) Episode Ratings See Save Me (OCN)/Episode Ratings Notes *This drama is based on the Korean manhwa/webtoon Out of the World (세상 밖으로) by Jo Geum San (조금산). *First script reading took place April, 2017 at Studio Dragon Corporation in Sangam-dong, Seoul, South Korea. *Filming began May, 2017 and finished August 28th. ---- Season 2 *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' OCN *'Broadcast period:' 2019-May-08 to 2019-Jun-27 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Save Me 2 OST Synopsis A pseudo-religious group sows discord in the village of Wolchoori. --''Wikipedia'' Cast ;Main Cast *Uhm Tae Goo as Kim Min Chul *Chun Ho Jin as Choi Kyung Suk *Esom as Kim Young Sun *Kim Young Min as Sung Chul Woo ;People in Wolchoori *Im Ha Ryong as village head *Oh Yun Ah as Jin Sook *Lee Joo Shil as Sung Ho's grandmother *Seo Young Hwa (서영화) as Young Sun's mother *Lee Yoon Hee (이윤희) as chief Yang *Woo Hyun as Boong Eo *Jang Won Young as Park Chil Sung *Kim Soo Jin (김수진) as Mi Sun (Chil Sung's wife) *Kim Young Sun as village head's wife *Kim Mi Hwa (김미화) as madam Daegoo *Sung Hyuk as Jung Byung Ryool *Sun Bo Seung (손보승) as Sung Ho ;Town People *Jo Jae Yoon as Shin Pil Koo *Han Sun Hwa as Madame Ko Eun Ha *Baek Soo Jang (백수장) as Soo Dal ;Others *Jin Hyun Bin as Choi Ji Woong (Choi Kyung Suk's follower) *Cha Yup as Lee Soo Ho (Choi Kyung Suk's follower) *Lee Sang Mi (이상미) as Eun Ji (Choi Kyung Suk's follower) *Shim Dal Ki (심달기) as Kwang Mi *Yoon Jong Bin (윤종빈) as Hwan Hee *Kim Dong Bum as cafe Iris part-time worker *Lee Sul Goo (이설구) as doctor Song *Yang Hee Myung (양희명) as Jung Do Ryung *Han Jae Young (한재영) as Ji Sun's father Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Studio Dragon, Hidden Sequence *'Director:' Lee Kwon (이권) *'Original writing:' Jo Geum San (조금산) *'Screenwriter:' Seo Joo Yun (서주연) Episode Ratings See Save Me 2 (OCN)/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site - Season 1 *Official site - Season 2 *English Wikipedia - Season 1 *English Wikipedia - Season 2 *Korean Wikipedia - Season 1 *Korean Wikipedia - Season 2 Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KDrama2019 Category:OCN Category:Studio Dragon Category:Hidden Sequence Category:Action Category:Suspense Category:Thriller